Giving Them My Heart
by hobbitsizedsaijan
Summary: Vegeta finds himslef loveing the children he helped create.


GIVING THEM MY HEART  
  
As I walk down the hallway of the place I called home, I no longer have the appetite to eat. All I could think about was going to bed. Honestly, all I could think about was holding that woman in my arms. Although would never tell her how much she meant to me. There aren't enough words in this human language.   
  
  
  
As I walk up the stairs and turn the corner, I notice my son has fallen asleep watching his televison. As I walk in to turn it off, I see him laying on the floor, his favorite blanket wrapped around him. Why that woman made me allow him to keep it, I have no idea. The blanket was a quilt made of all his old uniforms and mine. When we would come home from training, his idiot of a grandmother would gather our clothes and keep the scraps she could salvage. She made it into a quilt and gave it to him on his 5th Christmas.   
  
I carried him to his bed and tucked him in.   
  
As I watched him sleep, I remembered the older version of himself who had come to warn us of the androids. He had said that night before he left that he had sincerely missed growing up without a father. I told him the Vegeta in that time probably would not have been a very good father. He said as long as I promised to take good care and love the Trunks in this time, then it would all be ok. At that moment, I had promised to be the father to Trunks that I always wished I had.  
  
I pulled the covers up to his chin and brushed back his lavender hair. When he was born, I wished he had looked more like a saijan. Now I like the way he looks. He is very attractive in earth standard, and he will do well in life. I say my good nights as I walk out the door. I turn off the T.V. but leave on his night light. All the battles have gotten to him. They sometimes give him nightmares, just as they do me. He shouldn't have had to fight for the Earth so early. He shouldn't have had that kind of pressure on him. For a moment I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Almost like helplessness.   
  
I shut the door and head for his sister's room. My princess, Bra, sleeps there. She too had fallen asleep doing something, but not the same as Trunks had. She fell asleep as she often did, drawing pictures. Usually, she drew pictures of her and her friends or her and Bulma, but this time it was a different picture. The man standing next to her was an arrogant looking man. He had spiked hair and armor on. It took me a lot longer than it should had to realize who he was. The man holding my daughter's hand was me. She had drawn a picture of me. Then I realized I had never paid much attention to the drawings she had all over her walls. Some of them were of she and Bulma or Trunks, but most of them were of her and me.  
  
I picked her up out of the seat she was sitting in and carried her to her bed. I picked up the stuffed animal that was on the floor beside her bed. I put it under her arm and she cuddled with it. At that moment, I envied that bear more than I should. I pulled the covers up to her chin and pushed the hair out of her face. I had given her that bear. She saw it in the mall and her mother wouldn't let her have it. It was a week before her birthday. The next week that woman had forced me to go shopping to buy her a present. We passed by the store, and I knew exactly what to get her. I told Bulma to wait while I went and got Bra her present. The bear, at one time, had a crown and a princess dress. When she got it for her 3rd birthday, it was white as snow. Now the crown was placed on her night stand, along side another picture of her and me. The dress was tattered and falling off from all the places she had dragged it with her.   
  
She took the bear to school for show and tale. She had told her mother what she had told the class. When the woman told me, it made me so proud. She had said that one small and cheap bear she cared for so much was the greatest gift she had ever gotten in her entire life, because her daddy, the strongest guy in the world, gave it to her. This made me so proud. At that moment, I knew my little princess would not grow up to become an elite fighter. I knew she would have no interest in fighting, but this didn't bother me. It was actually a relief. If something were to happen to her, my whole world would fall apart.  
  
I turned to walk out of the room, again leaving on another night light, when I ran into her. She was standing in the doorway with a smug look on her face. She had the most beautiful figure and the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. Never had I seen a Vegisti queen as beautiful as she was.   
  
As I walked past her and shut the door, I asked her how long she had been watching me. She had seen everything starting with Trunks. I humphed and walked to our room. I undressed and crawled into bed. As she changed and joined me, I pulled her close.  
  
"Why do I feel helpless when holding my children in my arms?" I asked her.  
  
I could feel her smirking. "It's called unconditional love. You love them so much you would do anything to make them happy."   
  
She rolled over and looked at me. "Even leave his nightlight on so when he wakes up in the night after one of his nightmares he won't be too scared, or buying a cheap insignificant gift, only to make your princess happy. These are things that show you care. Little things no one is supposed to notice or even care about. In reality, most of them don't."  
  
I smoothed out her hair.   
  
"You are falling in love." I curiously looked down at her. "You're giving them your heart." 


End file.
